Seasons of Love: Rainstorm Love
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: Prequel to Summertime Love. Shortly after defeating the Society of Light, Alexis finally gathers up the courage to confess to Jaden. But what she finds behind the Slifer Dorm may make her decision too little, too late. One-shot. Fianceshipping. RxR


_Hey everyone! This one shot is about when Jaden and Alexis finally get together! Yep, this is the prequel to _Seasons of Love: Summertime Love_! :D_

_I was inspired to write this while I was writing _Seasons of Love: Springtime Love Chapter 22_, so I hope you like it! _

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own YuGiOh GX (or even any other YuGiOh series). **

**Claimer: I own this story, title, and the Seasons of Love series, including all of its original characters. Don't take them!**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis sighed, twirling a pencil around before placing the eraser end in her mouth and chewing it lightly. She began to fidget in her seat, twirling the chair she was sitting in back and forth. Her homework sat on her desk, only half done, as she stared at her blank walls with her mind wondering.

The Society of Light had only been gone for a little over a week and things were slowly returning to normal; Chazz had already taken charge of painting the Obelisk Dorms back to blue, which was actually moving along faster than anything else.

Alexis sighed and threw her pencil on the desk, leaning back and stretching her arms above her head. She was sitting in Mindy and Jasmine's room, trying to make progress on her homework, but she just couldn't focus. Her mind kept drifting toward the brown eyed brunette who saved the world… again. More importantly, the same man who saved her from herself.

"Are you finally giving up on trying to do your homework, Lexi?" Mindy asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Alexis nodded and turned around to face her two friends. "Yeah, I just can't focus for some reason."

Jasmine smiled knowingly, her legs curling up beneath her. "Could it be because of certain Slifer hero?"

Alexis felt her cheeks warm and shook her head. "Don't be silly, Jas; of course that's not why."

Mindy smiled. "And you're a horrible liar."

Alexis' cheeks heated up more and she looked away. "Okay… so what?"

"Soooo, you should go get your man!" Jasmine said, smiling.

Alexis rolled her eyes, cheeks still warm. "Don't be ridiculous, he's not my man." She frowned, heart tugging more at her words than it should have.

Jasmine threw a pillow at her, smacking in the side of the head. "Not yet he isn't!"

Alexis crushed the pillow in her lap before throwing it back at Jasmine. "Not ever!"

Mindy threw a pillow back at Alexis as she sat down next to Jasmine. "Lexi, everyone knows that you have a huge crush on Jaden."

Jasmine nodded and then cocked her head to the side a little. "Well, everyone except Jaden."

Alexis spun around and rolled back to the desk, hoping to get some more homework done. "First off, I don't have a crush on Jaden. Second, even if I do then let's just keep it that way, where everyone else suspects it but Jaden doesn't have a clue." She picked up her pencil and began to scratch down the answers to some very simple questions.

'How do you defeat the _Ancient Gear Golem _given the following cards in one turn?'

Alexis looked at the cards while her hand wrote the answer. After a minute of writing, she looked down at read what she wrote, gasping.

'_To defeat the __Ancient Gear Golem__ you must activate your polymerization card and fuse __Elemental Hero - Burstinatrix__ and __Elemental Hero - Avian__ into __Elemental Hero - Flamewingman.__ After that you play the field spell __Skyscraper__ which will increase the attack points of your Wingman to 3100, strong enough to defeat the Golem._'

She shook her head back and forth and looked at the cards she was given; none of them were anything she used.

"Alexis," Mindy gasped close to her ear, causing the younger Rhodes to jump in surprise.

Alexis spun around to see Mindy reading her answers over her shoulder. Remembering what she wrote, Alexis quickly slammed her hands down on the paper, snapping, "You know I hate it when you read over my shoulder."

Mindy just stared at her with wide eyes. "You don't have a crush on Jaden."

Alexis stared at her confused, her hands sliding off of her paper slowly. She figured that what she wrote would only prove that Mindy and Jasmine were right. "Yes, I know, that's what I was telling you guys."

"But you didn't tell us that you were in love with him."

Alexis sputtered in surprise, her cheeks flaming again. She stared at Mindy with wide eyes, opening and closing her mouth to argue when she simply snapped it shut and covered her face with her hands. What could she say – it was all true.

"Oh, Lexi," Jasmine cooed, wrapping her arms Alexis' shoulders, hugging her tightly. Alexis just sat there, slowly coming to terms with her current situation.

"Alexis, would you quit just sitting there and get off your butt!" Mindy snapped suddenly.

Alexis turned her, slowly lowering her hands from her face. "And what do you want me to do?"

Mindy let out an annoyed sigh and walked around Alexis; she pulled Jasmine's arms away from Alexis and placed her own hands on Alexis' shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I want you to go out there and get your _fiancé!_" Mindy gave her shove, causing Alexis to stagger out of her chair.

Alexis spun around and saw that both Mindy and Jasmine had moved to stand in front of her, arms folded, just daring her to try and get passed them. Instead, she frowned. "You guys don't understand; Jaden's too good of a friend to me to risk losing if he doesn't share my feelings."

"But, Lexi," Jasmine cried. "He does!"

Alexis looked warily at them.

Mindy groaned. "Alexis, **everyone** can see that Jaden loves you too! Why do you think Chazz hates him as much as he does?"

"Because it's Chazz," Alexis said.

"True," Mindy conceded. "But forget about Chazz. Just listen, okay?" When Alexis made no move to leave, she continued, "Alexis, Jaden has always given you a certain kind of special attention and only you. When you joined the Society of Light, I wasn't sure what Jaden would do."

Jasmine nodded and chimed in, "He did everything in his power to try and bring you back."

"And he did," Mindy finished.

"Is there going to be a point here soon?" Alexis asked.

"The point is that if you don't risk what you have with Jaden to try and get something more than you'll regret it forever," Mindy finished.

"And as your two best friends we refuse to watch you make this mistake and not take that chance," Jasmine commented.

Alexis shook her head slowly back and forth. "I-I'm not sure," she stammered.

"Alexis, you're strong and courageous. You can do this!" Mindy placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, squeezing them. "And Jasmine and I will be right here for you, no matter what happens." She gave Alexis' shoulders a hard squeeze. "Okay?"

Alexis looked between Mindy and Jasmine, her stomach doing little summersaults. "I-I need to think." She removed Mindy's hands from her shoulders and turned around. With her hand on the doorknob, she said of her shoulder, "I'll be back for my homework." She turned the knob and left, knowing that Mindy and Jasmine were both frowning at her.

_**xXx**_

Once she was safely out of the Obelisk Girl Dorms, Alexis began to think. Her arms were wrapped around her, the wind whipping against her bare arms, turning her skin to gooseflesh. She glanced up, hair whipping in her eyes, and noticed the dark, unforgiving clouds swirling in the sky. She frowned and kept walking.

Mindy and Jasmine had caused an uneasy feeling to fill Alexis, making her uncomfortable. Their annoying speech was gnawing on the edges of her mind, making her rethink her decision to just stay close friends with Jaden. Ever since their first year at Duel Academy, Alexis had harbored deep feelings for him, which had only kept growing.

She suddenly stopped walking and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth as she mumbled, "What do I do? What do I do?"

'**You'll regret it.**'

'_Curse you, Mindy,_' Alexis snapped in her head. She took a deep breath and let it out, slowly dropping her hands to her side. Alexis hadn't realized that, while she was deep in thought, she walked to the hill just in front of the Slifer Dorms. Upon seeing the slowly crumbling building, her decision was made. Alexis **had **to risk her friendship with Jaden because, now that her feelings had been dredged up so by Mindy and Jasmine, nothing would ever be the same between the two of them again.

She took another deep breath and, heart pounding against her ribs, walked down the hill and toward the dorm room where Duel Academy's savior was no doubt sleeping. Alexis smiled softly to herself, but it fell as her nerves got the better of her. Her stomach was queasy and her hands were becoming clammy. She never realized how nervous confessing yourself would be.

"Must be the reason why Chazz went to my brother for help," Alexis whispered, swallowing when her mouth turned dry. She placed her hands on the railing of the stairs that would lead to Jaden's room when she heard something. It was a soft moan.

Alexis froze on the steps and waited a beat. A few seconds later, she heard the moan again, almost like a soft whisper; it was coming from behind the Slifer Dorm. She wasn't sure why, but she turned around and headed around the dorm. For some reason, she wanted to know who was making that sound. When she turned around the dorm, her heart broke and her stomach plummeted to her feet.

Jaden was back there, pressed against the building by some Obelisk girl. Alexis didn't recognize the girl, but it didn't matter. The girl was pressed tightly against Jaden's chest, raised up on her tiptoes and panting in his ear, whispering something. Jaden's eyes were closed and he looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something; his hands where on the upper part of the girls arms. It looked too intimate, and too painful.

Alexis gasped - a hurtful sound. The sound shattered what Alexis assumed to be an intimate atmosphere and Jaden and the girl snapped around to see her standing there. Jaden's brown eyes instantly filled with pain while the girl's were hard as ice.

Alexis shook her head slowly, taking a few steps back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Alexis," Jaden whispered. "This-this isn't what it looks like."

She swallowed and shook her head quickly. She spun on her heels and bolted.

"Alexis, Alexis wait!" Jaden screamed but she was beyond hearing it. Alexis didn't run back to the Obelisk Dorm, instead running toward the woods. She glanced over her shoulder – why she wasn't sure – and saw that Jaden was chasing her. Her heart clenched and she turned back, running faster.

"Alexis, let me explain!" Jaden yelled again; he was only a couple of yards away.

"There's nothing **to **explain!" Alexis heard herself yell. "Now leave me alone!" She heard him muffle a curse and speed up, which made her speed up. Above her head she heard thunder crash and, suddenly, it started pouring. Alexis found it fitting, matching her perfectly destroyed mood.

The ground became soft with the rain, slippery even, but she kept running. She could hear Jaden still behind her, which is probably why she kept running away instead of back to her dorm. It wasn't long before she broke out of the woods and onto a cliff – the cliff where Jaden always hung out by himself when he wasn't on the roof.

"Oh no," Alexis whispered, hearing Jaden break out behind her.

"There you are," he gasped, panting and out of breath.

Alexis turned and looked at him but all she saw was that girl pressed tight against him. Her breath hitched in her throat and she started to run around him but he moved in her way.

"Let me explain, please." His eyes were filled with pain and regret, neither of which Alexis wanted to see.

"Then…explain," she hiccupped out.

His eyes tightened – in pain? – before he started to talk. "It wasn't what it looked like. That girl, what you saw…" He shook his head and then looked into her eyes. "Lex, she was forcing herself on me, saying ridiculous things, like that she loved me. I don't even know her."

"Doesn't matter," Alexis whispered. "You didn't seem to mind."

"Of course I minded!" he snapped. "I was trying to get her off of me and tell her that I didn't share her feelings without sounding like a total jerk; I didn't want to hurt her!"

Alexis' heart squeezed uneasily. "But hurting me was fine."

Thunder crashed above them but they were both oblivious to the rain falling on them, soaking them. Jaden looked at her, every inch of him showing he was in pain. "Lex, I never wanted to hurt you. Never in a million years."

Alexis desperately wanted to believe him but she just couldn't. She swallowed before saying, "Well it's just too late for that, isn't it?"

He closed his eyes, and Alexis thought for a moment that he was going to start crying. "If I could take back what you saw, Alexis, I would. I'd never want anyone to see that, especially you." His eyes opened, staring into hers in a pleading way.

"It's too late for that," Alexis whispered. Thunder crashed and pair fell silent. She waited a moment before saying, "Goodbye, Jaden." She made a move to run passed him but he wasn't going to let her, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Alexis, wait!"

"_Don't touch me!_" Alexis slapped his hand away, twisting out of his reach. She thought she was in the clear when instead Jaden grabbed her again, pulling her back. Alexis twisted in his grip, turning toward him and smacking his chest. "Let me go, Jaden! Let me go!" She kept beating against his chest, finally feeling herself break. "I hate you!" she cried. "I hate you! I ha-"

Jaden cut her off, hands leaving her arms to seize her face, tilting it up so his lips could come down hard on hers. Alexis froze. Jaden's lips were moving hungrily against hers, trying to coax some sort of response from her. Her head was telling her to push away and run but it was quickly silenced.

Alexis moaned and closed her eyes, lips moving against Jaden's as she leaned against him, hands clutching the front of his shirt. When she finally began to respond, Jaden's grip on her face loosened and his lips became less demanding. Their lips moved together, softly and sweetly until Alexis couldn't breathe; until they both couldn't breathe.

Thunder crashed again but Alexis barely heard it, lost to everything but Jaden and how good it felt to be this close to him, how wonderful it was to have his lips moving against hers. She never wanted to move beyond this moment.

Suddenly, Jaden pulled back with a gasp and they were both panting, staring into each other's eyes. Alexis wanted to say something but Jaden beat her to it, hands still holding her face tenderly.

"I love you," he said, still panting.

Alexis' breath hitched in her throat as she stared at him wide eyed. "You what?"

"Love you. Alexis, I love you, only you." He stared into her eyes; his were filled with nothing but love – love he said he had for her.

Alexis blinked, not sure if she was crying or not because of the rain. "But…that girl."

"I told you, I don't even know who she is." His hands tightened around her face for a second. "Look into my eyes, Alexis; you know that I'm not lying to you, you can see it."

He was right, but after what she saw Alexis refused to let her hopes get up. "But I saw-"

Jaden pressed his lips hard against hers, stopping her midsentence. He pulled back after just a second, but the contact still left Alexis gasping. "Forget what you saw and just look at what you see – look at me!"

And she did. He was dripping wet with rain water, his hair flat against his head as water dripped down his bangs. His eyes were wide and staring pleadingly into her hers. Alexis sagged slightly, hands still holding onto the front of his blazer. "What do you want from me, Jaden?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't want anything from you, Alexis; I just want **you**."

Alexis closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. Her head was telling her that this was wrong – that Jaden may be too much pain to be worth it. But her heart, thumping unevenly against her chest, was telling her the exact opposite.

"Alexis?" Jaden said, sounding a little frightened.

Alexis didn't answer. Instead, she raised herself up on her tiptoes, hands tightening around Jaden's blazer and pulling him down. She felt her lips touch his for a moment before she pulled back, whispering against them, "Me too." And she pressed her lips back against his.

Jaden relaxed slightly, his hands leaving her face so his arms could wrap around her, pulling her tightly against him, lifting her off of the ground. Her hands released his blazer and slid up his chest, tenderly cradling his face as they continued to kiss in the pouring rain.

When lightening lit up the sky, Jaden pulled back slightly, choosing to rest his forehead against hers, staring into each other's eyes as they tried to calm their breathing. After a few minutes, Jaden's lips curved up. "So, I take it that you don't hate me?" he asked.

Alexis felt her own lips curl up; she shook her head, her forehead still against his. "No."

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do if you really did hate me." He frowned. "Like when you were with the society."

Now Alexis frowned, her hands moving to wrap around his neck. "Jaden, I'm sorry."

He pulled back, cocking his head lightly to the side. "For what?"

"Everything: the society, how I acted, saying that I hate you." She closed her eyes. "I never meant any of it."

Jaden kissed both of her closed eyes. "I know."

She opened her eyes and stared into his brown ones shining with love. "Jaden…"

"Alexis."

She took a deep breath through her nose before saying, "I love you too."

Jaden smiled softly before leaning in, his lips ghosting over hers. "I know." He pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and kissed him back. They stood like that for only a moment when thunder suddenly crashed, louder than before. Alexis made a small sound, almost like an epp, and jumped back.

Jaden laughed and pulled her back toward him, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Maybe we should get going."

Alexis nodded and allowed Jaden to take her hand, leading them back toward their dorm. When she could see the dorm, Alexis asked, "What about her?"

Jaden looked back at her confused. "Who?"

"That girl."

"Oh. What about her?"

"What'd you do? You know, when you started chasing me."

He shrugged, stopping when they were standing outside of the addition Chazz built to the Slifer Dorm. He chaffed his hands up and down her arm. "I just ran after you, Lex." He smiled at her. "But if she comes up to me again, I'll have to tell her I'm not interested or available."

Alexis flushed, which only made him laugh. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, Alexis.

She smiled. "Goodnight, Jaden." She walked into her dorm, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. She sighed, feeling a smile tugging her lips up. "Mindy and Jasmine were right; sometimes risking it all is a good thing."

_**xXx**_

'_Or not,_' Alexis thought, staring at the back of Jaden's head during class; he was asleep, of course. Alexis was chewing on her pencil, wondering if she only dreamt last night. Then she would remember the feel of his lips against hers and she'd know it wasn't a dream. '_But why is he completely ignoring me?_' She frowned.

She sighed and looked away from him and back at Dr. Crowler, trying to pay attention to his lecture. When there was only a few minutes left till the bell dismissed the class for the day, a ball of paper landed in front of her. Alexis opened the ball and smoothed it out, reading the note:

'_How'd last night go?_'

Alexis recognized Mindy's handwriting. She looked to her left, seeing Mindy leaning out a few seats down, looking at her. Alexis just shrugged and tore the note up, crumpling the pieces into a ball and dropping it on her table. Alexis looked back to see Mindy scribbling down another note, stopping when the bell rang. Mindy crumpled the note up and rushed over to Alexis, who remained in her seat, getting her things together.

"Not good?" Mindy guessed.

Again, Alexis shrugged. As she did, Jasmine appeared.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Mindy answered when Alexis remained silent.

Jasmine frowned, opening her mouth to say something when a different voice spoke up.

"Hey."

All three girls turned quickly to see Jaden standing there, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Um, hi," Alexis said.

He walked over to her and reached out, hands pausing just before grabbing her things. "Do you want me to take these?" He looked at her and Alexis caught what he was really asking – if it was okay that everyone knew they were together.

Alexis smiled widely and nodded. "Sure, if you want."

He smiled back at her and grabbed her things. Still leaning over her table, he turned toward her and pressed his lips lightly against hers. There was an audible gasp around the room.

"Slacker, what are you doing!" Chazz demanded, storming up the stairs.

Jaden pulled back and smiled, still looking at Alexis as he answered, "Kissing my girlfriend."

"Your what!" everyone yelled.

Jaden just continued to smile as he took Alexis' hand and pulled from her chair. They walked down the stairs and toward the door, leaving everyone else standing around in awe. When they reached the door, Jaden turned back and looked at them confused. "Are you guys coming?"

It took everyone a moment to scramble down the stairs and follow them, all of them spurting out questions about when the pair started to date.

Alexis ignored them all, especially Mindy and Jasmine's blabbering comments. She just squeezed Jaden's hand and curled her hand around his elbow, resting her head on his shoulder. Sometimes risks are good and Alexis knew that this risk would be worth it all – no matter what happened.

_**xXx**_

_I love this one shot! : ) I think it gives a pretty good idea about Jaden and Alexis and their relationship._

_I hope you guys liked it! Review and let me know!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


End file.
